Loucuras em Forks, uii!
by LigadaRipagem
Summary: Melhores amigas hibridas em Forks? O que pode aconteceeer? Confira isso com Super Flan e Chemical Girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:** Loucuras em Forks.

**Autora(s):** Mah9721, Leticia_Inouye

**Sinopse:** Marina (Mah, Letícia (Lee) e Carolina (Carol) são BFF e MAPS _**(Chemical Girl:...maps?)**_ e se mudam para Forks. Elas passam a estudar no mesmo colégio que os Cullen estudam e que os Volturi dão aulas para ficar de olho em Renesmee(Nessie) **(**_**Chemical Girl:ok, pelo que eu me lembre, os Volturis comiam humanos... e tinham olhos vermelhos. Não acho que dar aula em uma escola publica seja uma boa ideia.)**_, que é uma das únicas de sua espécie.  
Três garotas e uma híbrida como BFF e MAPS. O que poderia dar errado? Eu não sei. O que poderia dar certo? Eu também não sei. Só lendo para descobrir.  
Mah - A Roqueira Romântica  
Lee - A Louca Feliz  
Carol - A Roqueira, Revolts, Emo e Gótica  
Nessie - A Musicista

**Link:** ./historia/93093/Loucuras_Em_Forks

**Ripado por: **Super Flan, Chemical Girl.

**Capitulo 1 (Escrito por Mah)**

Nada como uma aula de Geometria com o Demetri em plena Segunda Feira às 7h15 da manhã. Como eu adoooorooo isso. Tradução: NINGUÉM MERECE! **[Super Flan: ninguém merece essas poha de ataques patys logo cedo.] **_**( Chemical Girl: askppasoksak, Ah!, eu gosto de geometria ): ..mentira.)**_

Cara, a única coisa que me mantém viva é ficar trocando bilhetinho com a Lee, a Ness **[Super Flan: Ness. N-E-S-S. Que bela amiga é você, chamando a outra de monstro *não acredito que usei uma piada tão batida, vou me matar*]**_**(Chemical Girl: Tsc, Tsc, que piada de merda Super Flan.)**_e a Carol.

_Ness: Ô Mah, vamos no shopping hoje a noite? __**[Super Flan: OHSHIT, SCRIPT NOES!]**_

_Eu: Quem? __**[Super Flan: Eu que pergunto, quem é você, caraleo?]**_

_Ness: Eu, você e a mosquinha da 1°D. Ô ANTA! ACORDA! EU, VOCÊ, A LEE, E A CAROL, NÉ?_

_Eu: TÁ, né?_

_Lee e Carol: Obrigada por nos incluírem na conversa. ____**(Chemical Girl: Como elas conseguem responder uma conversa em bilhetes juntas? '-')**_

_Ness: Shopping hoje a noite, ta dentro? ____**(Chemical Girl: to sabendo que shopping é esse que elas vão..)**_

_Lee: Beleza. Nós quatro? ____**(Chemical Girl: não, a Ness, a menina que escreve "eu" e a mosquinha da 1ºD)**_

_Eu: Aham._

_Ness: Não esquece a mosquinha da 1ªD, Mah._

Não agüentei e ri baixinho, lógico que Demetri, com a super audição de vampiro dele, ouviu. Sim. Demetri é um vampiro. Deixa eu explicar que ninguém deve ta entendendo nada: **[Super Flan: eu tô, afinal de contas, eu li aquele lixo espacial que você chama de sinopse e já sei da história toda -q] **_**(Chemical Girl: mano, claro que eu entendo, meu professor de matemática é um ogro. HAHA *bateria escrota*,)**_

Eu me chamo Marina, mais conhecida como Mah ou Mari. Tenho 16 anos, sou baixa, tenho cabelos castanhos com mechas caramelo até o meio das costas e olhos grandes _**(Chemical Girl: resumindo: ela é um furby.)**_ e castanho escuros. Sou extremamente romântica, do tipo que curte ganhar rosas e sou meio roqueira, do tipo que curte Paramore, Avril Lavigne, etc. **[Super Flan: A mina curte AVRIL LAVIGNE e se acha roqueira, toma no cú. VOU TE MOSTRAR O QUE É ROCK DE VERDADE! *taca CD do Nirvana na Sue*] **_**( Rock:**__**- Eu morri, morri, morri. *Cai desfalecido*) **_

As minhas melhores amigas são:

Letícia: Nós a chamamos de Le ou Lee. Ela é a comediante do grupo _**(Chemical Girl: Ness é o Dr. Manhattan, eu presumo)**_. É impossível você ficar mais de 10 minutos com ela sem rir. Mas quando ela fica brava, saia de perto. Lee é a louca feliz, mas ela sabe ser séria quando quer. Ela é uns dois centímetros mais baixa que eu e tem os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros bem ondulados e pretos. O maior orgulho dela é a franja (_**Chemical Girl: what?) **_. Seus olhos também são pretos e grandes(_**Chemical Girl: ela também é um Furby!)**_. Ela também toca flauta e violão.

Carolina: Cuidado! Se você a chamar pelo nome completo é possível que ela entre no seu quarto enquanto você dorme e pinte o seu cabelo de verde – lagartixa! **[Super Flan: isso porque Carolina nem é um nome tão ruim assim, posso listar uns beeeeeem piores.]( **_**Chemical Girl: Imaginem a briga do balacubaco que seria sem a Caroliina pintasse a franja da Leticia de Verde-Largatixa!) .. **_Bom, Carol é a roqueira do grupo **[Super Flan: mas você não disse que era a porra de uma roqueira também? Nem consegue ser poser direito, ah vá!]**. Ela é mais alta que eu e Lee, mas é mais baixa que a Ness. Quase sempre ela esta com alguma peça de roupa preta e é difícil você encontrá–la (e a mim também) sem lápis de olho **[Super Flan: foda-se, usar lápis de olho não é certificado de roqueira não, fia. Putinhas do Marajoara também usam oks?] (**_**Chemical Girl:Super Flan, ninguém vai entender essa piada...)**_. O cabelo dela é da mesma cor e comprimento do meu, mas sem as mechas, e ela tem franja também. Os olhos são um pouco mais claros e menores que os meus. Ela também toca guitarra. (_**Chemical Girl:eu li gaita sem querer. OASKPOSKA)**_

Renesmee: Essa é outra que se você chamar pelo nome completo pode tentar te matar.(_**Chemical Girl: agora sim eu vejo razão pra ficar virada no Jiraya.)**_ Então, como a maioria das pessoas que ama viver (eu espero, pelo menos), todos a chamam de Ness ou Nessie. Ela tem os cabelos bem compridos cor de bronze e os olhos chocolate. Ela é a mais alta do grupo e é uma meia – vampira **[Super Flan: PARA A FIC, STOP NOW! Ali na porra da sinopse vocês não disseram que eram ~~hibridas~~ também? -qq]**Ness é a melhor musicista do grupo. Ela toca perfeitamente piano, violino e flauta. E ainda canta. Como é uma meia – vampira, ela tem poderes. Ela consegue ler a sua mente **[Super Flan: canon, cadê. Eu LI todos os livros, e posso te dizer com tanta certeza quanto a minha parceira é minha marida que a Reneesme ****não**** faz isso. Isso aê é poder exclusivo do Eddinho, oks?](**_**Chemical Girl:não sou sua marida DD:)**_quando bem entender e consegue te dizer o que está pensando com um toque. (_**Chemical Girl: OPASPOASKASK, GENTE, isso parece sinopse de filme porno. -q)**_

Bom, a dois meses, eu, Lee e Carol nos mudamos para Forks. No colégio, descobrimos que algumas pessoas eram meio estranhas: não comiam, não saiam no Sol e seus olhos mudavam de cor. Colocamos tudo isso no Google **[Super Flan: … KSOPAKOPSKAOPKSPO' OMG! DEUS GOOGLE, O TODO PODEROSO! Se eu jogar no Google "Olhos que mudam de cor, brilham na luz do sol e parecem viadinhos" sabe o que aparece? Hãn hãn hãn? ADEEEVENHA!](**_**Chemical Girl: anorexia, fikdik.)**_e descobrimos que eram vampiros.(_**Chemical Girl: … WAT?)**_ A parte boa: Ganhamos a amizade dos Cullen, **[Super Flan: então é isso? 'Cê chega neles e fala "Eu sei o que vocês são! O Deus-Google me disse!" e PIMBA! Viram BFF's deles pra todo sempre?](**_**Chemical Girl:e ainda deixam você saber tudo o que está pensando com um toque...)**_ uma família de vampiros vegetarianos e (_**Chemical Girl: gays)**_ principalmente a de Nessie, a meia vampira filha do Edward e da Bella e do Jacob, **[Super Flan: ela é filha do Edward, da Bella, e do... Jacob? Quer dizer que ele pratica incesto, então?]** um transformo **[Super Flan imitando o Deus Google: **_**você quis dizer... Transformers?**_**]**de lobo.

A parte ruim: Os Volturi, a realeza dos vampiros, que já estavam em Forks para observar a Nessie, que é uma das poucas meias vampiras do mundo ( _**Chemical Girl: não era a fuckin' única?) **_, começaram, de alguma maneira(_**Chemical Girl: um bom curriculo, nem.) **_, a dar aulas na nossa escola, para ficarem de olho em nós e, fora isso, temos que agüentar Alec e Jane, os gêmeos bruxos **[Super Flan: eles estudaram em Hogwarts por acaso? Tem uma varinha mágina? Sabem FAZER magicas? Não? Então não é um fucking bruxo!] **em todas as bem que ver o Alec a manhã inteira não é nada mal, mas a Jane da medo. Bom, continuando a história...

Demetri me ouviu rindo e veio direto até a minha mesa, que eu dividia com a Lee. Nessie e Carol sentavam na nossa frente. Nós tentamos esconder o bilhetinho, mas ele pegou e começou a ler pra sala inteira. Sério, eu não reclamaria nem um pouco se algum vampiro me matasse agora. A sala inteira ria e nos zoava. Ness, Carol e Lee me fuzilavam com o olhar. ATÉ OS GÊMEOS BRUXOS RIAM! Cara, o Alec fica ainda mais lindo do que ele já é rindo. Sim, eu tenho uma queda pelo Alec. **[Super Flan: Ceeeeeerto. Já descobrimos com quem a Sue Um, vulgo "Mah", vai ficar. FOCKYOU] (**_**Chemical Girl: Shipper number 1 detect ~/o/)**_

- _Só uma queda? Tem certeza que não é um tombo? - _disse Ness, usando o seu dom. (_**Chemical Girl: quer dizer que a Monstrenga tava ouvindo toda essa narração?)**_

- _Sai da minha mente, vampira de laboratório. – _disse, fuzilando – a com o olhar

Ela rio baixinho e acho que saiu da minha mente.

_- Tem certezaaa? (____**Chemical Girl: que monstrenga filha da puta manow.)**_

_- SAI DA MINHA MENTE, RENESMEE!_

Carol e Lee já tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo e riam silenciosamente. **[Super Flan: Há. há. há. Não.] (**_**Chemical Girl: por que todos riem silenciosamente nessa poha? Já num tá tudo fudido? ri logo de vez..)**_

Assim que Demetri fez o povo parar de rir (o que não foi difícil, já que ele é um vampiro) (_**Dimitri: Sou um vampiro, calem a boca.) **_ e voltou a explicar ângulos internos e externos, eu voltei a observar a grama do pátio da escola crescer. (_**Chemical Girl: Como assim "voltou", creatura? Se não tava passando bilhetinho?) **_Nem percebi quando o sinal tocou, só voltei a mim quando Lee gritou na minha orelha. Certo, alguém me segura se não eu mato ela hoje.(_**Chemical Girl: AIMEUDEUS, ALGUEM ME SEGURE! /máscara. -q)**_

Por azar, ainda tínhamos quatro, repito, quatro aulas, que infelizmente, passaram extremamente devagar. Quando finalmente o sinal tocou, fomos andando para casa. Tinhamos a sorte de sermos vizinhas. Apenas Nessie não morava perto. Entre as nossas casas, tinham enormes árvore **[Super Flan: plural, cadê.] **que usávamos para passar de uma casa para a outra quando queríamos nos falar.(_**Chemical Girl: … com tanta tecnologia, tantos meios de comunicação, com tantas calçadas na rua pra se andar... VOCÊ TEM QUE PULAR ÁRVORES PRA FALAR COM A VIZINHA?)**_

Já em casa, estava tentando escolher uma camiseta para por com minha bota preta de salto e meu jeans escuro quando escuto alguém atrás de mim:

- Eu gosto da azul com o casaco branco. **[Super Flan: Seriously, quem usa casaco BRANCO hoje em dia? Quer dizer, era legal quando o Michael!Jackson usava na década de 80, não agora.]**

É necessário dizer que eu dei um berro?

- Toc Toc. – acrescentou Lee maliciosa, ao lado da janela. (_**Chemical Girl: Agora descobrimos que Letícia é a amiga obcecada e stalker.) **_

- Cara, se você continuar fazendo isso, vai acabar me fazendo ter um enfarto!

- Isso significa que vou ter que fazer isso mais vezes até que você enfarte?

- Engraçadinha você, não? Mas obrigada pela sugestão. Me poupou segundos de indecisão.

- Obrigada. Não tem de que. Está tentando enganar a quem? Ambas sabemos que você passaria o resto da noite tentando decidir o que vestir. – ela disse rindo.(_**Chemical Girl: Vida, você está fazendo isso errado)**_

- Verdade. – rindo também. (_**Chemical Girl: RIARIARIAIRA -não.)**_

Me troquei rapidamente e passei uma maquiagem bem básica: apenas bastante lápis e delineador e um batom rosa. **[Super Flan: ela usa batom rosa-barbie e quer fazer a gente acreditar que é roqueira. Fala sério.](**_**Chemical Girl: ela é a roqueira romântica, lembra?)**_

- Vamos? – disse Lee, já saindo pela janela.

- Se você acha que eu vou descer pela árvore de salto, está muito enganada, Lee! Fora que a Ness nem chegou ainda!

Como elas deviam ter combinado, nesse momento escutei uma buzina. E a Lee me olhou com cara de sabe tudo, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Já falei que tenho essa mania? (_**Chemical Girl: Revirar os olhos? … é a primeira vez que faz isso até agora, não parece ser lá uma mania.)**_

Desecemos **[Super Flan: WAT?] **as escadas e saímos. Ainda bem que meus pais, que são executivos **[Super Flan: se eles são fucking executivos, 'tavam fazendo o que morando em FORKS, VULGO CÚ DO USA?](**_**Chemical Girl: eles são os donos da loja da Volvo local.) **_ estavam viajando (como quase sempre, alias), se não eles jamais me deixariam sair a noite. De todas nós, Nessie é a única que tem carro. Uma Mercedes C200 COMPRESS **[Super Flan: falou. Mal sei diferenciar um corsa de um palio e você quer que eu saiba como é essa porra de carro?](**_**Chemical Girl: viva o google!1!) **_conversível vermelho.**(**_**Chemical Girl: conversível numa cidade que só chove?)**_ Absolutamente perfeito!

Com Ness dirigindo como uma doida e nossos surtos freqüentes, a viagem até Port Angeles foi bem rápida. Quando chegamos no shopping, adivinha quem vimos lá?

Quem disse Alec e Jane acertou! **[Super Flan: Nem é clichê, né? Aposto que ela vai esperar no Bruxo de Quinta Alec, vai ter uma intriguinha besta e... tá, chega. Tô acabando com todo o ~~suspense~~ da coisa.](**_**Chemical Girl: Eu devia jogar na loto, manolo.)**_

Cara, tudo bem que ver o Alec, o lindo maravilhoso perfeito Volturi, não é nada ruim né? Mas, Meu Deus, eles não precisam nos seguir em todo lugar! **[Super Flan: UAU, FALO AI SUPERPOP! Todo mundo que vai pro mesmo lugar que vocês – detalhe, é um shopping. - tá lá única e exclusivamente pra ver as Sues'zinhas e o Monstrinho Escocês desfilar né?](**_**Chemical Girl: como eles estavam seguindo vocês sendo que eles já estavam no shopping?)**_ Como se conhececemos **(Português: Ora pois.)** pessoas suficientes para espalhar o segredo - revirei os olhos**(**_**Chemical Girl: aah, agora sim, revirar os olhos sem necessidade alguma)**_ - Acho que as meninas repararam, porque seguiram o meu olhar e Nessie sibilou baixinho.

- Sério, mano, ta dando raiva já essa loirinha oxigenada nos seguindo! – disse Carol, fazendo eu olhá-la assustada. Era bastante assustador ver ela xingar **[Super Flan: oi, você achou assustador o xingamento de primário dela? Superou níveis de cuzisse que eu nem sabia que existia -q](**_**Chemical Girl: BOCA SUJA, SEM VERGONHA, SEM VERGONHA -q) **_alguém com um tomara que caia azul escuro, calça preta, uma bota com salto e os olhos pretos como a escuridão envolvidos com lápis preto.(**(**_**Chemical Girl: Notem queridos leitores, que ela só falou do xingamento para descrever a roupa da guria) **_

- Carol, cala a boca! Ta querendo morrer? E eu não estou exagerando! – disse Lee.

As duas começaram a discutir e Alec e Jane ainda nos encaravam. Reparei que estávamos no estacionamento ainda, e não tinha mais ninguém ali, além de nós. Se eles quisessem fazer alguma coisa conosco, eles fariam. Tentei dizer isso a Nessie com o olhar, **[Super Flan: pra quê se ela lê a sua mente, caralho?]((**_**Chemical Girl: OPASKPOASKAS fail.)**_ e acho que ela entendeu, pois fez Carol e Lee calarem a boca quase instantaneamente. Sem olhar para os Volturi, saímos andando para as escadas.

Andamos por todo o shopping e entramos em quase todas as lojas (e gastamos quase todo o dinheiro que tínhamos ), sempre com Alec e Jane nos seguindo. Quando só tínhamos dinheiro suficiente pra tomar um lanche, fomos no McDonald's comer alguma coisa saudável.

Sei que deve estar rindo (óbvio) **[Super Flan: desista da carreira de vidente, não vai dar certo pra você.]**. Comer algo saudável no MacDonald's? **[Super Flan: MAC. Parece meu vô falando!](**_**Chemical Girl: Explicar a piada só faz ela ficar mais sem graça.. entenderam? ...Estou fazendo uma piada com a piada dela, HAHA -n)**_

Enfim, todas comemos sanduíches com refrigerante e batata frita.

Depois de tomarmos o lanche**(**_**Chemical Girl: e comermos um suco)**_, Nessie nos deixou em outras eu não sei, **[Super Flan: note como ela se importa com as ameeeguenhas dela.] ** mas eu fui direto dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 (Escrito por Leh)**

- Letícia. Acorda. Leticia! – chamou minha mae, tirando-me do paraiso. O Sono. **[Flan: é duro dizer isso, mas eu concordo que dormir é mesmo um paraíso -q]**

- Arram, to indo – falei e voltei a dormir.

Depois de um tempo minha mae **[Flan: manow, sem querer ser chata, mas eu sou paga pra ser, mãe tem acento, fikdik.] **voltou:

- Letícia! Acorda!

- Aaah! Que Qui **[Flan: QUI. QUI. Lembrei daquela propaganda velha do queijinho que tinha o ratinho Quik /wat] **_**(Chemical Girl: Wat? )**_é?

- Levanta!

- ARGH!_**(Chemical Girl: ARGH!, vamos saquear alguns navios e beber rum até desmaiar! -q )**_ TO INDO! – Falei estressada.

Levantei com tudo, e andei ate a cozinha, tomei meu leite com 3 goles e fui até o banheiro, mas meu irmão estava la.

- SAI LOGO DAÍ CRIATURA! - Gritei. **[Flan: Perceba que os pais dela são empresários de sucesso, mas a casa só tem um banheiro. Opa, essa é a Sue 2, mals aê, só que é dificil identificar, todas elas são Sues e chatas e-... #FAILPRAMIM]**_**(Chemical Girl: hm, sabemos muito bem o que o irmão dela está fazendo no banheiro..)**_

- Acordou Revolts_**(Chemical Girl: to puuuuuuta revolts.)**_ irmazinha? – disse meu irmao apertando minhas bochechas. **[Flan: isso é coisa de tia velha, solteirona e chata. Graças a Deus não tenho uma dessas...]**

- Não enxe. – disse e entrei no banheiro.

Depois de fazer tudo, fui acordar a Marina. Passei pela árvore e, com um impulso, pulei com tudo para dentro de seu quarto, com o objetivo de cair em cima dela. **[Flan: Não é a toa que o apelido dela é Lee, a mina é quase um ninja! Lee, ninja, Lee, ninja, sacou sacou?]**_**(Chemical Girl: rock lee? -n)**_

Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muuuito azarada dei de cara com a parede do outro lado do quarto, mas isso não era motivo para me abalar, subi delicadamente na cama e comecei a pular. **[Flan: e a ogra desacordada ali na cama nem escutou essa bola de demolição batendo na parede né?]**_**(Chemical Girl:aspkasposkpask eu ligaria pra policia se minha amiga fizesse uma dessas.)**_

- ACOOOOORDA MARICOTAAA! SIMBORAAAA! – Eu berrava.

- Ai mãe me dexa... – dizia ela inconciente.

- MÃE É MEU OVO! ACOOOORDA CARAMBOLAS! **[Flan: velho, acho que nem criancinhas da... seilá... pré-zinho consegue ser tão... infantil!]**_**(Chemical Girl:"meu ovo"? Hm, to sabendo que tipo de amizade é essa. )**_– Eu pulava cada vez mais forte._**(Chemical Girl: HM, to sabendo.)**_

- Ah, some daqui.

Ok, ela não acordava, entao fui usar meu poder mortal **[Flan: daqui a pouco sou eu que vou estar usando meu poder imortal em você, bitch!]**. Peguei seu pé e puxei com tudo, derrubando-a no chao. _**(Chemical Girl: cha-o)**_

- LEVAAAAANTA! – Eu continuava a gritar.

- Ok!Ok! Ok! EU ACORDEI EU ACORDEI! CHEGA DE ME TORTURAR! SUA.. SUA.. PSICOPATA!

- Nossa... Me maguou assim. Snif..._**(Chemical Girl: Me desculpe Lion, eu não queria ..snaaarf.)**_

- Ahn... Hoje não Lê, Hoje não...

Esperei ela fazer todas suas coisas e fomos acordar a Carol na sua casa.

O quarto dela era todo preto com caveiras roxas **[Flan: graças à Capricho, caveirinhas deixaram de ser um simbolo FROUM RELL e passaram a ser mais uma coisa fofinha que usa laçinhos rosas e estampa os cadernos desses projetos de Paris Hilton. MALDITA SEJA, CAPRICHO!]** nas paredes, e posters de bandas de rock pesado **[Flan: rock pesado segundo a Sue 2 & 3: Fresno, Fake Number, Paramore e... Spice Girls!]**_**(Chemical Girl: ela conhece tantas bandas que até cita nomes..)**_, sem falar que era tããããoo organizado...

- Serio... Continuo achando que aqui morava o dracula... **[Flan: nem, o Drácula tem muito mais bom gosto, seja na hora de decorar o quarto, na hora de escolher suas bandas preferidas, ou quem sabe até NA PORRA DE LUGAR ONDE MORAR! E Drácula é nome, portanto começa com letra maiúscula!]** eu disse.

- Ai Leh dexa disso. É o gosto dela. – Marina disse.

- É Nesses momentos que eu agradeço eu ser eu... Enfim. Vamo acorda essa coisa emo... **[Flan: Uau, segunda coisa que eu concordo com a Sue 2, de fato essa menina tá mais pra projeto de emo do que qualquer outra coisa.]**

Marina chegou na beira da cama dela e começou a balança-la devagar. **[Flan: tipo, lembrei agora de "A mão que balança o berço" SKAPOSKP']**

- Carol... Ô Carol... Acorda... – Ela dizia Baixinho.

- Ai meu deus... Não é assim que se acorda a Carol... Dexa com a Profi aki. **[Flan: internetês começando a se infiltrar na fic.] **– eu disse fasendo **[Flan: FASENDO! FASENDO. Nada a declarar.]** pose de mulher maravilha._**(Chemical Girl: mulher maravilha...AAAH, AAAH, AAAH MEU POBRE CORAÇÃO ESTÁ DERRETENDO AAAH. *cai desfalecida*)**_

- Ih... Lá vem.

- Caham.. – Limpei a Garganta. E comecei a cantar. - EU TE AMO... VOCÊ ME AMA... SOMOS UMA FAMIIILIA FELIIIZ... **[Flan: SKPOAKSPOAPSKO' A FILHA DA PUTA AINDA CONSEGUE ERRAR A MUSICA DO BARNEY! TEM QUE SER MUITO RETARDADA PRA CONSEGUIR ESSA PROEZA, VÉI!]**_**(Chemical Girl: eu tive que cantar a musica pra ver aonde era o erro, ssakoaspkpasok)**_

- AAAH MEU DEEEEUS! PARE! PAREE! Isso é ruiiim demais! – Acordou a emo louca. **[Flan: realmente, estragar uma musica tão bonita como essa... dá até vontade de chorar, snif! -n]**_**(Chemical Girl: Snaaaaarf!)**_

- Viu? – eu disse a Marina.

- Cara... Você me da medo Lê... Mas eu te amo ta?_**(Chemical Girl: what helll?)**_ – disse ela piscando os olhos.

- Muito Bem! Quem estava falando **[Flan: falando porra nenhuma, ela estava cantando, pequena acéfala!] **essa macumba?. – falou Carol.

- A LETÍCIA! – A Mah me acusou.

Antes que eu mandasse a Marina catar coquinho, a emo revolts me deu uma voadora, me derrumando **[Flan: derruMando. Sabia que revisar a porcaria que você escreve é tipo, essencial?] ** no chao._**(Chemical Girl:cha-o, to achando que as minas dessa fic são na verdade ninjas patricinhas enviadas do infervo.)**_

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIIIIM! – Eu gritava.

- Só se você NUNCA MAIS cantar essa... essa... Coisa! – Carol falou me ameaçando._**(Chemical Girl: o que tem demais na musica do Barney mano? Que exagero...)**_

- Tabom Tabom! – eu disse desesperadamente enquanto Marina rolava de rir

Eu e a Mah esperamos a Emo Revolts se arrumar e fomos esperar a Nessie vir nos buscar para mais um dia no hospicio que muitas pessoas chamam de Escola.

- Hey Peoples! A Alegria do seu dia chegou! – Disse Nessie estacionando o carro e piscando para nós. _**(Chemical Girl: ...vomitei.) **_

- Onde? – Eu disse olhando em volta.

- Na tua frente ô Santa. – Falou a "Para o Mundo que eu Cheguei" **[Flan: oi?]**_**(Chemical Girl: *não consegue entender a frase.*)**_

- Mas na minha frente só tem você...

- Ai Meu Santo Pai... Lembra que eu sou sua carona pra escola e todos os outros lugares...

- Aé! Ok. Reformulando. Bom Dia Raio de Sol! – eu falei piscando os olhos. **[Flan: diálogo mais inutil que eu já vi. E olha que já li MUITA coisa inútil nessa vida.]**

- Entra Logo Povo. Se não a gente vai perde a aula...

- É Essa a intenção! – Disse Mah.

Entramos no carro e fomos (infelizmente) direto para a escola. Paramos no Estacionamento e fomos conversar com os Cullens e Jacob **[Flan: Jacob não estuda em Forks, ele mora lá na reservinha de índios que são pobres demais e não tem camisas, lembra?] **que já estavam la. A Nessie é claro, ficou adimirando **[Flan: essa menina escreve aonde? Num pedaço de papel higiênico? Como que ela não vê a porra do sublinhadinho embaixo da palavra escrita errada? Tomanocu.] **a paisagem (Leia-se Jacob.) _**(Chemical Girl: Segundo Shipper detect.)**_

- Ei Ness... – Eu disse.

- Ahn...? – ela disse em transe._**(Chemical Girl:DORGAS RIARIARIARIARI)**_

- Limpa Ali ó. – Eu apontei para o chao._**(Chemical Girl: Cha-o, /insiste em piada idiota)**_

- Por quê?

- É Que a Baba escorreu...

- Ai... Não sei como eu te aguento... **[Flan: "Porque, vou te contar, abiga, essas suas piadinhas são uó!"]**

- Eu também não sei. – Falaram Carol e a Marina juntas. **[Flan: as gêmeas idiotas demonstrando todo seu talento em falar em sincronia!]**

- Ninguém Vive Sem Mim.

_*PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! __**[Flan: KSOPAKPOSKP' AI CARALHOW, PÉÉÉÉ. A PORRA DO SINAL É UM "PÉÉÉÉ"! QUE. ESCROTO.] **____**(Chemical Girl: … PÉÉEÉE)**__-_A porcaria do Sinal tocou e fomos pra a sala ter a "milagrosa" **[Flan: milagrosa porque, Jesus era o professor? *piadinhas infames da Flan, parte dois.*]**_**(Chemical Girl: SAPOASKOSPAKOASPKAS, rimuito)**_ aula de Historia, que quem dava era nada mais nada menos do que a mumia, digo, vampiro Marcus **[Flan: beleza, e 'cê espera que eu lembre de todos os personagens que fazem parte da família Volturi, beleza.]**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 (Escrito Por Mah)

Fui me arrastando pra aula daquela múmia, como a Lee diz._**(Chemical Girl: Não são fuckin' vampiros?)**_**[Super Flan: não são fucking vampiros? +1] **Só não matava aula porque se meus pais descobrissem depois (e acredite, eles conseguiam descobrir), eu me ferrava bonito **[Super Flan: Credow, mina cuzona. Eu mato aula e ainda jogo na cara dos meus pais \o/]**.Quando entramos na sala, Marcus escrevia na lousa: "Itália", que ironia. _**(Chemical Girl: o seu sarcasmo fede. D: )**_**[Super Flan: não entendi a ironia da palavra Itália, me explica Ch?]**

Nessa aula, sentávamos uma em cada canto da sala, em cadeiras individuais.A única coisa que salvava era o Alec Perfeito Volturi atrás de mim. _**(Chemical Girl: O que não salvava em porra nenhuma, já que você não pode ficar olhando pra ele... )**_**[Super Flan: KOSKAOPKSP' que fail, ao menos que a autora quer que a gente pense que ela tem olhos na nuca.]**

Marcus dizia: "A Itália é um país da Europa meridional que faz fronteira ao norte com França, Suíça, Áustria e Eslovênia, cujo território principal forma uma península no mas Mediterrâneo e inclui duas grandes ilhas, a Sicília e a Sardenha. Sofreu, historicamente, a influência de etruscos, gregos e celtas antes de ser unificada em 262. a.C pelo domínio romano. Roma continua a ser a capital da Itália até hoje. O nome _Itália_ vêm da Roma Antiga. Os romanos chamavam de Itália o sul da península Itálica ou Apenina, que significa "terra de bois" ou "terra de pastos",_**(Chemical Girl: Eita, vampiros nessa historia são pagos pra decorar os artigos da Wikipédia?)**_**[Super Flan: KKSOAKSOP' dois votos, Ch. Anyway, nem li e duvido que alguém tenha lido -q.]** quando a Lee, que estava usando o cabelo pra esconder os fones de ouvido, começou a cantar uma música da Katy que era Tennage Dream o nome. _**(Chemical Girl: mente não, você não acha nada, você foi procurar o nome no terra letras... ) **_

- . LIKE I´M LIVING A. TENNAGE WAY YOU TURN ME ON.I CAN´T ´S RUN AWAY AND DON´T EVER LOOK ´T EVER LOOK BACK! – ela berrava a plenos pulmões. _**(Chemical Girl: Meu Deus, quem faz isso na sala de aula? e... eu disse que ela foi procurar no terra letras.)**_**[Super Flan: PUTAQEPARIU, tem que ser muito tonha pra começar a gritar na sala de aula tsc tsc tsc...]**

Cara, essa garota perdeu a noção do perigo? Será que ela esqueceu que estamos em uma escola com vampiros, na aula de um dos maiores vampiros assassinos do MUNDO !E ela continuava cantando: _**(Chemical Girl: OMG! E agora? O que será das nossas heroínas? )**_**[Super Flan: tomara que elas morram õ/]**

- . YOU LOOK AT ..NOW BABY I ..SO TAKE A CHANCE AND DON´T EVER LOO ´T EVER LOOK BACK! – agora eu tinha a impressão de que meus tímpanos iam explodir. _**(Chemical Girl: Como ninguém calou a boca dela ainda?, serião, vocês acabaram de estragar essa musica pra mim ):, Katy linda, me desculpe. -q)**_**[Super Flan: porra, mil vezes o André Arteiro cantado Perry do que essa menina.]**__

Eu gelei quando vi Marcus ir na direão _**(Chemical Girl:OEHOEHE, DIREÃO! )**_**[Super Flan: SOPAKSOKAPOKS' WTF É DIREÃO?]** da Leeh **[Super Flan: .PARIU. Quantos apelidos essas mongas tem? O pior é que são todos iguais, mudando UMA ÚNICA LETRA! Criatividade de merda, eu tenho 1545 apelidos diferentes e todos eles são bem melhores que ****"Leeh".]**, em uma tentativa inútil e estúpida de salvar o dia _**(Chemical Girl: Não diga isso, desse jeito, mancha toda a honra das Meninas Super Poderosas. )**_, gritei:

- LETÍCIA! _**(Chemical Girl: .. finalmente, uma providencia. Mas realmente foi estupida, porque gritar para fazer uma pessoa parar de gritar é uma ideia idiota, convenhamos. ) **_**[Super Flan: se eu fosse ela, tacava uma cadeira na menina que era mais efetivo...]**

Agora, todos olhavam para mim, inclusive aquela Carniça dos Infernos da Leeh _**(Chemical Girl: Cada vez mais eu acho a amizade delas linda. )**_, que tinha finalmente acordado pro mundo.

- As sala do ! – Marcus disse, abrindo a porta da sala. _**(Chemical Girl: EXPULSÃO, EXPULSÃO, EXPULSÃO. Maaaas gente, que intimidade, não era pra ele falar "Diretor" ou.. "PARA A DIREÇÃO!"? ) **_**[Super Flan: Ai Ch! Você não sabe de nada mesmo, hein... todo mundo sabe que o Marcus é a vadia oficial dos três ****patetas**** chefões, e isso inclui o Caius -q]**

Caius era o bedel da escola _**(Chemical Girl: Fala diretor logo poha. )**_**[Super Flan: tentativa de mostrar seu extenso vocabulário fail.]**, devo admitir que o papel era perfeito para ele: o cabelo louro comprido e a expressão assassina **[Super Flan: pensei que todos os vampiros tivessem uma ~~expressão assassina~~, ms parece que nessa fic é exclusivo só do Caius mesmo.]** faziam com que ninguém tivesse coragem de aprontar nada _**(Chemical Girl: Eu pegava -n) **_Eu, que não era boba, nem nada, recolhi as minhas coisas e saí para o corredor, junto de Leeh. _**(Chemical Girl: EXPULSÃO, EXPULSÃO! )**_

- Leeh, eu te amo e você é minha BFF e MAPS _**(Chemical Girl: Eu descobri o que é MAPS minha gente, é algo como "melhor amiga para sempre", que coisa mais chute no saco velho... )**_**[Super Flan: KOSKAPKSSOAKSOPO' MAS BFF NÃO SIGNIFICA A MESMA COISA SÓ QUE EM INGLÊS E MUITO MENOS TOSCO?]**; mas se eu morrer, e não me importa se for Caius ou os meus pais que me matarem, eu juro que te mato! – rosnei. _**(Chemical Girl: …... Essa frase não faz sentido nenhuma e nem sequer teve graça. )**_**[Super Flan: a tentativa de humor nessa fic é tão fail que dá até dó.]**

- A culpa é minha da aula ser chata? – ela disse, se fazendo de inocente._**(Chemical Girl: A culpa é toda sua.)**_ E me obrigando a revirar os olhos. _**(Chemical Girl: Ok, esse lance do revirar os olhos é uma mania sem graça, né? Por quê será que ela colocou isso? Será que ela queria ter um bordão do tipo: "o que pode dar de errado?" )**_**[Super Flan: sem contar que a protagonista ter essa mania de revirar os olhos é tão clichê...]**

Entramos quietas na sala de Caius e sentamos nas cadeiras que haviam na sala._**(Chemical Girl: Frase estranha... )**_**[Super Flan: MENTIRA! Elas sentaram em outra coisa que eu sei! -q]**.Justo quando ele ia começar a falar algo, uma professora do infantil entrou puxando uma garotinha pelo braço. _**(Chemical Girl: ALOKA, ISSO DÁ PROCESSO! Coisa do tipo: agressão infantil e tals...)**_**[Super Flan: DATENA NESSA AI!]**

- Me desculpe, mas essa menina estava tacando gizes nos colegas._**(Chemical Girl: Geralmente é meninos quem fazem isso.)**_ – ela, que definitivamente não era vampira, disse: _**(Chemical Girl: Ela disse a fala do Caius? ué. D: )**_**[Super Flan: a professora é ventriloquista, que maran -q]**

- Está tudo -a aí que irei resolver isso. – disse Caius, nos fazendo tremer. _**(Chemical Girl: Ah não, essa frase por algum motivo ficou meio pornográfica.. )**_**[Super Flan: KOSKPAOKSOAK' PQP, isso vai ser no estilo de "Detenções de Hermione"? EWWW.]**

A menininha se aproximou, apontou para o cabelo de Caius e disse:

- É peluca? _**(Chemical Girl: Maoeh, odeio criança que fala assim.. alias, odeio qualquer criança, anyway. )**_**[Super Flan: era pra rir? o_õ]**

Eu e Lee, não agüentamos e começamos a rir tanto que meu estômago e bochechas doíam. _**(Chemical Girl: HÁ HÁ HÁ, a comédia dessa fic é uma grande merda velho.)**_**[Super Flan: foi o que eu disse lá em cima Ch, VOCÊ NÃO TAVA PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO?]**

- FORA DAQUI AS DUAS! – berrou Caius. _**(Chemical Girl: EXPULSÃO...EXPULSÃO... expulsão? DD: )**_

Eu e Leeh, ainda rindo, saímos da sala e fomos para o pátio, já que já era menininha era a minha ídola. _**(Chemical Girl: COMO ASSIM ELAS ESCAPARAM DA PORRA DA SALA DO DIRETOR POR RIR DO DIRETOR? LÓGICA, CADÊ CADÊ? )**_**[Super Flan: desista Ch, lógica é a ultima coisa que se acha em fics trashs.]**__


	4. Chapter 4

Mah e eu estávamos na fila da cantina quando Nessie chega correndo e diz:

- Oh Leticia! Tu é louca? Ah Não. Isso eu sempre soube. Mas enfim. Como você Consegue? **[Super Flan: ser tão imbecil, retardada e ridícula? Olha, até que é fácil...](Chemical Girl: Consegue o que? D: *faz tempo que não ripa*)**

- Ora, é assim, você pega seu celular, coloca o foninho no ouvido, esconde com... - eu comecei a esplicar.**[Português Maravilha: Nossa senhora da querupita! *morreu de novo*](Chemical Girl1: Querupita não é Italiana Flan? o_ó')(Chemical2: ...Meu Deus, ...MEU DEUS! Esplica pra mim por que isso acontece?)**

- To falando sério!

- Você acha que eu não to? Enfim, voltando a explicação. Ai você liga o celular... **[Super Flan: e remove o cérebro com uma caneta bic e pronto, retardada que nem ela!](Chemical Girl: AHTÁ, entendi o que "ela consegue")**

- Ai Meu pai... Deixa pra lá. - Nessie disse e bateu em sua própria testa. - O que o Caius fez com vocês?**[Super Flan: foi só sexo-surpresa, nada demais –n](Chemical Girl: OKASKASKOP, Não crianças, não apoiamos o Sexo-Surpresa.)**

- Ele mando a gente sair da sala quando a gente começou a rir (Chemical Girl: EU ainda estou inconformada.) - respondeu a Mah. - porque a menininha pergunto se o cabelo do Caius era peruca. (Chemical Girl: Na verdade era inveja, qualquer um teria inveja do cabelo do tiozão lá.)[Super Flan: 2 votos na Ch.]

- Ai vocês duas me enlouquecem! (Chemical Girl: Hm, ficou toda eretica/interna*.)- disse Nessie puxando seus cabelos. **[Super Flan: o humor escroto dessa fic me enlouquece! Mas nada tão terrível a ponto de me fazer arrancar a peruca que nem a Monstrinha Escocesa, mas Anyway...](Chemical Girl: Essa fic é tensa demaaaaais *puxa cabelos*)**

Compramos nossos lanches e fomos nos juntar a mesa em que os Cullens e o Jacob **[Super Flan:** **Jacob tava fazendo o que ai? Porque estudar que não é, já que ele não estuda ai.](Chemical Girl: Acontece que o governo viu que o bolsa familia não era o bastante, então levou os lobinhos baixa-renda pra escolinha de "preboi".)**estavam; eu realmente não sabia onde a Carol estava, mas enfim. **[Super Flan: "ela pode ter sido sequestrada pelos vampiros professores malvados da fic, mas quem liga, deixa eu comer meu lanchinho"] (Chemical Girl: Aposto que o Tiozão do cabelo-ceduzão(rimou, rs.) matou ela por vingança.)**

Observei Nessie ficar babando no Jake (Chemical Girl: Ok, a Nessie tem raiva, logo vi nos outros Caps.)e nao aguentei, comecei a cantar:

- Vem aqui... Que agora eu to mandando... Vem meu cachorrinho, a sua dona ta chamando... - eu cantava e apontava para Nessie, como se fosse ela que queria cantar isso. **[Super Flan: certificado Vergonha Alheia Records pra você, menine!](Chemical Girl: ****Barbie**** Menine ganhou todos os prêmios de Vergonha Alheia ****da musica****)**

Jacob, me encarou com uma cara de "WTF?" (Chemical Girl: Não é pra menos.)e Nessie soltava fumaça pelas orelhas. O que significava que era a hora de eu correr. RÁPIDO e PRA LONGE.(Chemical Girl:Sério que .. Menine, para de assistir Pernalonga.)

Sai em disparada e esbarrei na Marina sem querer que berrou: (Chemical Girl: LOUCA, LOUCA! TEM UMA LOUCA ME ATACANDO!)

- AAAHHHH! VOCÊ DERRUBOU MINHA COMIDA! VOLTA AQUI! **[Super Flan:** ** gente pobre que não tem dinheiro pra comprar outro pão de queijo na cantina é outra história né.](Chemical Girl: E Flan, cê não sabe que isso é uma típica escola americana? Eles almoçam na escola e -q)**- e começou a correr atrás de mim também.

Eu corria que nem uma condenada (Chemical Girl: Condenados não correm, ficam presos em lugares muito pequenos para isso.) mas as duas nao paravam, entrei em pânico e comecei a gritar:

- AI MEU SANTO DAS PAMONHAS VOADORAS! NÃO ME LEVE AGORA! SOU NOVA DEMAIS! AAAHHH SOCORROOOO! **[Super Flan: morra, autora. DESTRUA O CANON, MATE O PORTUGUÊS MARAVILHA, MAS DEIXE AS PAMONHAS FORA DISSO!](Chemical Girl: O QUE FOI ISSO? Vale inventar santo também? Ah, então perae. AH MEU SANTO NITROGENIO LIQUIDO E não, essa autora deve ter uns 11 anos velho.)**

Não sei de onde a Carol saiu, mas ela colocou o pé na frente da Ness que tropeçou, e Mah capotou logo atrás (Que cena linda)(Chemical Girl: Ela mesmo ripa, loser ._.) mas eu nao parei, continuei correndo para garantir minha sobrevivencia.(Chemical Girl: Isso, e depois vai no Gugu contar sua historia) As duas levantaram e começaram a perseguir uma outra garota que não tinha nada a ver comigo. **[Super Flan: as duas são cegas, portanto.](Chemical Girl: Portanto concluímos que tanto a autora e as personagens partilham o mesmo cérebro, que por sua vez não existe.)**

A minha Ídola Mirim vê a correria e grita: **[Super Flan: falando em Ídolo Mirim, me explica o que esse projeto de comediante tá fazendo ai no colégio? Que eu saiba não tinha uma creche acoplada a escola não o_õ](Chemical Girl: Pois é manolo, a coisa tá preta na Forks High School Camp Rock Musical.)**

- Êêêêêê! Pega-Pega!

Mas como o povo desse colégio é muito pervertido, eles pensaram outra coisa e começa a "pegação geral" entre os mais velhos. Era Bella e Edward se beijando de um lado(Chemical Girl: Imagina a Filha deles vendo isso?), Alice e Jasper do outro, Emmet e Rosalie **[Super Flan:** **outros dois que não deviam estar ai, já que eles se formaram faz tempo.](Chemical Girl: Gente, agora deu dó da Monstra do Lago, ELA ESTUDA NA MESMA ESCOLA QUE OS TIOS E OS PAIS? ... E AINDA VÊ TODO MUNDO SE COMENDO? Pobre criatura.) **se pegando também... **[Super Flan:** **arranjem um motel, seus escrotos!] [Super Flan 2: e quem escuta "pega-pega" e pensa nisso? Tem que ser muito escroto mesmo...]** (Chemical Girl: Pois é né, he-he.) Bom, entenderam o que estava rolando né? (Chemical Girl: UHU, erupção de hormônios adolescentes)

Eu aproveitei a dristração **[Super Flan:** **meldels!1! desse jeito nunca vou conseguir reviver o Português Maravilha!] (Chemical Girl: Ainda bem que ele sempre volta...) **e sai de fininho, mas nao deu certo, porque quando eu olho para trás, quem eu vejo? A Nessie e a Mah no ar, chegando na voadora.(Chemical Girl: CLARO, por que meninas patricinhas sabem dar voadoras, CLAAARO.) (Tudo bem que tem o "ditado" "Amigo não é aquele que vem para separar a briga, mas sim, aquele que chaga dando a voadora!" Mas não era pra levar a sério... Eita Povin que gosta de uma voadora...) **[Super Flan: falou aê que essas duas mongas sabem dar voadora, só gente foda sabe dar voadora (Pc Siqueira incluído).](Chemical Girl: PC *O*/fangirlmoment-q)**

Resultado: Marina e Nessie em cima de mim me dando socos **[Super Flan:** ** tomara que vá parar na UTI.]**e gritando:

- NUNCA MAIS CANTA ISSO GAROTA! OU VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI PODER CANTAR! - Berrava Ness.(Chemical Girl: Elas deviam ser expulsas ._.)

- VOCÊ TA ME DEVENDO UM SALGADO! EU QUERO UM SALGADO! - gritava Marina. (Chemical Girl: OLHA LÁ EM, ELA QUER UM SALGADO! UM SALGADO! NADA DE DOCE! O QUE ELA QUER É UM SALGADO)

Então, tive que pagar um salgado para a Marina.(Chemical Girl: Claro que tinha.) Mas fiquei com muuuitos ematomas.(Chemical Girl: Pobre Port ): ) Esse povo de hoje em dia é muito violento meu Deus... **[Super Flan: nada menos do que você merece, jovem acéfala.](Chemical Girl: ACHO BIZARRO EM, pskpaokspakoaspkoas.)**


End file.
